PMS Distress
by Twilightluver.Cullen.Obsessed
Summary: chloe has only just turned mai and now she has to deal with the fact that she has finally started her period. follow the emotinal breakdowns, shouting matches and everything else us women go through when its that time of the month.  Chloe/Alek


**PMS Distress **

**Heya guys I've got another story going with my other new crossover fan fiction called the nine lives of the two uniters. I just had to start this one its been stuck in my head for a while and well better late then never .**

**Obsessed.**

Chapter 1- Findings and emotional breakdown

I never though my life could change so much in a week, I changed seven days ago into something called a mai and I am only just fully understanding everything that is going on. I even died the first day I found out and ever since then I've been called the uniter who is suppose to be the saviour too all Mai and have nine lives all together. It doesn't help either that I have these feelings for Brian who is human, but I cant act on them and then well there's Alek one of my protectors the other being his cousin Jasmine. Over the space of the week me and Alek have got really close, I don't know if it's a mai thing or if I really do like him. But at this current moment I am incredibly confused.

Two days later after my transformation I found out I was an empath and because of all the emotions and people around me I had to find a way to control it. Alek helped me with that too which is why I think I'm starting to like him. In that moment he was kind, thoughtful and well the beat of his heart just brought love and safety to the fore front of my mind.

But for the next few days nothing has been right, I've been way to emotional and well even though my life isn't normal because I'm the uniter and the Order must kill me blah blah blah I still have to cope. Today just wasn't going to be my day.

Anyway so I'm sitting in my AP Math class and I need to use the rest room. Which Miss Richards allows straight away. And what do I find when I'm there, yes you here it blood. So I start to freak slightly but realise at the same time what it means. I just don't know what to really do or have anything with me which I means I need to go to the drug store.

All the time thinking about what I need to do, I'm an emotional wreak and well lets just say that I think I can hear a certain someone walking down the corridor.

'Oh god please don't let him have heard me' I thought to myself. But I wasn't wrong the one and only Cocky Bastard that is also my protector walks by the flipping door and has to knock and ask if everything is ok.

"Chloe, What's Wrong, Are You Ok in there, Do I Have to come in?" he spoke through the door with concern clearly in his voice, I felt kind of back now for thinking he was gonna be his normal self.

" No Alek, I'm Ok, erm but could you go get Jasmine or Amy for me please" I spoke so quietly I'm surprised he heard me.

"Chloe if you need help with anything I can always…." he began but I cut him of.

"NOOOOOOO, JUST GO GET JASMINE OR AMY, NOOOOWWWWWW" I screamed at him.

He was pushing my buttons why cant he respect me enough to listen to me, sometimes I understand his concern and everything but when I ask for someone specific and its not him he get slightly cocky. It does my head it. And here I was hoping I wouldn't see his cocky side, but no not a flipping chance.

"Ok ok King, don't blow my blooming head of, what is the matter with you these past few days your driving me round the bend."

"WELL IF SOMEONE WASN'T SUCH A COCKY BASTARD AND ALWAYS WEARS THAT STUPID BLOODY GRIN, ON THERE STUPID FACE,YOU WONT GET ON MY DAMN NERVES SO MUCH" I screamed so loud at him and I'm in the flipping rest room. I wouldn't be surprised if Jasmine wasn't already on her way here after all the racket.

"I'M SORRY I ASKED" he shouted a lot quieter through the door. " oh and Jasmines here" he spoke two seconds later. "Speak to me when you sort your bloody emotions out" he spoke before I heard him walk of with a walk I could clearly hear him showing me he was seriously pissed of with me . I also heard Jasmine enter the rest room at the same time as I came out of the cubical. With tear streaks down my face. Today really isn't my day…

**To be continued….**

**Hey guys I hope you like this idea I'm already writing the next chapter and for anyone who reads the nine lives of the 2 uniters I'm currently writing that chapter to so it shouldn't be to long until I update one or the other.**

**Obsessed.**

**Reviews = Updates**


End file.
